Some communication systems include an antenna array and perform beamforming by electronically controlling the directionality of radio frequency (RF) energy transmission or reception, for instance, to provide connectivity service to subscribers located in a geographical area. To control the directionality of RF energy transmission or reception with precision, hi-fidelity control of RF transmitters and receivers is required. One technique for achieving hi-fidelity control of RF transmitters and receivers is to perform loopback calibration of the transmit and receive channels corresponding to the elements of the antenna array to determine, and compensate for, phase, amplitude, and group delay characteristics of the signals propagating through the various channels. Loopback calibration, however, typically involves an interruption in the service provided by the RF transmitter or receiver. Some communication protocols, such as frequency-division long-term evolution (FD-LTE), require an RF transmitter and receiver that provide continuous service and thus may not be interrupted for calibration. In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for calibrating RF transmit and receive channels of systems that employ beamforming.